1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gearing systems. In particular, it relates to an eccentric dual stepping gear roller bearing system with at least combination exterior and interior stepping gears of differing diameters and gear teeth joined off-set on top of one another and structured to act on two different diameter circular rows of roller bearings at different planer elevations, which provides different gearing ratios by changing the size and number of the roller bearings in the two concentric rows and the diameter of the concentric rows.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of eccentric toothed gearing systems are known, such as Moskob, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,601 issued Dec. 10, 2002 using a guide pinion cooperating with the eccentric wheel to assure eccentric motion of the eccentric wheel and prevent an undesired rotation of the eccentric wheel.
Moscob, U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,772 issued Sep. 24, 2002 is another eccentric toothed gearing system for electrical drive motors using part of the housing as guide elements for the eccentric wheel.
Monti, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,103 issued Jan. 18, 1972 discloses a planetary reduction gearing system mounted on a planet wheel on a planet carrier, wherein the axis of rotation of said wheel is concentric with the pitch circle thereof and the planet wheel is supported about an axis eccentric thereto. As the eccentric rotates, it locks a sleeve about balls fitted over the spindles so that the planet wheels and their respective axes are caused to describe an orbit about the central axis of the shaft to move in the conventional manner.
Cotreau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,325 issued Mar. 18, 1980 discloses a speed reducing gear box including for each reducing stage, a plurality of planetary gears revolving about a central sun gear and inside an internal gear, the improvement of axially loading the planetary gears to provide sufficient friction to retard balloting of said gears, but not to substantially reduce power transmission of said gear box and to allow use of a tighter planetary gear mesh to decrease angular transmission.
Pitchford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,976 issued Apr. 12, 1983 discloses a Plano centric gear drive with an eccentrically floating driving gear for simultaneously engaging a stator gear and a rotatable output gear to rotate the output gear through relatively small angular increments. The stator and output gears have different numbers of teeth and are mounted coaxially for engaging the driving gear on a common axial line of contact wherein the stator and output gear teeth are in local axial alignment at the time of contact. The driving gear is attracted into meshing engagement with the stator and output gears by a circumferentially arranged plurality of electromagnets energizable in sequence to rotate the driving gear eccentrically in steps about the stator and output gears. During eccentric rotation, the common axial line of contact revolves in steps about the stator and output gears, with the output gear rotating through small angular increments to permit the stator and output gear teeth to remaining axial alignment at the revolving line of contact. When inactivated, the driving gear engaging the stator and output gears locks the output gear against rotation with respect to the stator gear.
Foskett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,515 issued Jan. 27, 1970 discloses a bi-directional electromagnetically controlled stepping motor with nutating gear. It consist of two face gears, each having a different number of teeth, with one gear fixed and the other coupled to a drive shaft. The shaft-coupled gear is selectively displaced, by electromagnetic means, so that its teeth locally engage and mesh with teeth of the fixed gear. The point of local contact is advanced by the shaft coupled gear wobbling around the fixed gear, causing the drive shaft to rotate with an intermittent or stepped motion.
Distin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,047 issued Feb. 17, 1987 discloses an epicyclic speed reducing mechanism employing torque transmitting elements a series of rolling elements which are constrained to travel along a substantially trochoidal path defined by means of complementary or conjugate surface regions formed on the driving and driven members. The epicyclical path of the roller balls shown in FIG. 7 is then converted into rotary motion or reduced output.
Schmidt et al., U.S. Publication No. US2007/0087887 published Apr. 19, 2007 discloses a gear mechanisms for adjusting movable parts in a motor vehicle comprising a spur wheel, which is provided with external teeth and meshes with an internal gear that is provided with internal teeth, wherein the number of internal teeth to generate a certain gear step-up ratio is greater by at least one than the number of external teeth, and the spur wheel and the internal gear perform an eccentric movement relative to one another. The eccentric movement is directed exclusively by means of the matching tooth geometry of the internal and external teeth. Note FIG. 5 shows a plurality of cylindrical rollers as internal teeth, are embodied either as freely rotating sleeves or formations fixed to the internal gear.
Cited for general interest are Heer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,073 issued Oct. 16, 2001, which is a device adjusting the phase angle of a camshaft of an internal combustion engine with a drive gear for driving a camshaft accommodated in a coaxial arrangement relative to the camshaft and an electric motor via a harmonic drive. The harmonic drive has a roller bearing with an elliptical inner ring, an externally toothed flexible gear arranged on said roller bearing and a rigid, internally toothed gear engaging the externally toothed gear. This structure provides the desired gear reduction when meshed with a flexible gear arranged on a roller bearing meshing with a rigid internally toothed gear engaging the externally toothed gear.
Moteki et al., U.S. Publication No US2006/0250048 published Nov. 9, 2006 discloses a rotary drive device. McEwen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,145 issued Nov. 16, 1999 discloses a shaft mounted gear box with an eccentric gear whose teeth acting on a single row of eccentric rollers.
None provide an Eccentric Dual Stepping Gear Roller Bearing System, which consists of two dual exterior and interior stepping gears joined and structured to act on two concentric circular rows of roller bearings, which act as gear teeth. The device shown below provides such an invention.